


Bad Day

by RavenFogelberg



Series: The Misa Amane/Self Self-Insert Collection [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff, Self Insert, fictional other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenFogelberg/pseuds/RavenFogelberg
Summary: A short story I whipped up. I thought of the cute scenario while I was at work, funny enough.





	Bad Day

I plop down on my bed. My jobs are killing me. The pain in my back is growing extremely tense and it's starting to make me struggle to walk. I know my days of walking without a mobility aid full time are coming near. I use my cane when I am taking forest walks or planning on going to a convention or exhibit, or honestly sometimes when I'm shopping for a lot of stuff. 

I sigh. The house is so empty this time of day. Misa is out working somewhere, and I can't reach her phone. I had sent her a few texts throughout my shift at the store, but I never got a response. Normally the severe anxiety I live with would wreck my brain but I knew she would be fine. Just then I hear the door knob turn. I jump up, startled, since nobody else is here at this time.

"Haaaarls! Guess who's got a few hours~" Misa purred. I instantly perk up. "The modeling gig gave us a lunch break and a few of them had to go do stuff outside of the shoot so I have two hours free, and of course that means coming home to my beautiful lady." She runs into the bedroom and sits beside me, hugging me carefully. She kisses me all over my cheeks and neck and I blush ear to ear. She's wearing a delightful pink dress that almost makes her look like a gogo dancer from the 60's or something.

"Misa what the hell are you wearing. You look much less gothic than you should." I tease. She wrinkles her face in disapproval.

"These people want us all to look like this for some product today. Naturally I am doing my best with this but I look so much better in dark clothes." She pouts. I love seeing her pout. It's one of the cutest things.

Misa lays down and carefully pulls me down to lay on her breast. I love laying here, not because it's a boob but because I can hear her heart beat peacefully. It makes all my worries and anxieties go away for a short while. And lets be real I'm a complete lesbian and I absolutely love that the heart is behind the boob.

"Do you want to nap, love?" Misa softly purrs. I nod. "I'll sing you the song you love the most then. She sings a lullaby from my childhood. I nod off nearly instantly. I am weak to her soft voice. It's like an angelic chorus. 

An hour passes and I awaken to see Misa is gone. In her place, a large stuffed animal I got her last valentines day. I smile. She couldn't just leave without letting me know. I walk out into the kitchen for a drink to see her doing her absolute best to make eggs for me. My heart skips a beat. I love that she makes my favorite dish on my worst days.

"Hello, my dear. You seem to have some of my favorite food right there. Care to share?" I joke. 

"I wanted to make sure you got fed before you go to the library so like a good wife I have made you your favorite meal. I have to run soon. You're getting kisses as soon as I am done." She smiles so big. She loves being with me, something I struggle to properly understand. I'm nothing special but she sees the world in me.

She plates my eggs and throws some slices of cheese on top. She brings it over and sits it on the table. Then she climbs into my lap. My heart skips a beat and my face turns as red as fire. She kisses me intensely and passionately for a few minutes. 

"Ok lovergal, your eggs are ready and I need to go back. I'll see you when you get off at the bib...biblio... uh..." She stammers looking for the right word.

"Biblioteket, hun. Your Swedish is still so cutely underdeveloped." I snicker. We are both so glad we speak English or else her Japanese and my Swedish would never communicate properly. Misa blushes and nods. She kisses me one more time and walks out the door. I look down to my eggs to see she went the extra mile and made the cheese into a melty adorable heart. 

I may be in constant pain, and I may have a job that is breaking me. I may be over worked from working two jobs. I know I am over my head in stress basically always. But living with Misa? Hell, even having her in my life? Makes it all completely worth it.


End file.
